


a girl's best friend

by kanzakimai



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzakimai/pseuds/kanzakimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and her giant pet ant.</p><p>**A drabble series on a little girl's adventures with her pet ant.<br/>*Along for the ride are her dad and his not-(yet)-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a girl's best friend

"Her mom let her keep that?" Sam asks, amused and shocked in equal measures, still holding onto Scott's phone with shaky fingers. Usually post mission med-bay visits mostly consist of getting treated and immediately falling asleep if only for a couple of hours. But he figures he and Scott are still dealing with the adrenaline of having the magical equivalent of a nuclear bomb almost go off in their faces.

Scott shrugs holding the ice bag to his black eye, grin in place like it usually is when Cassie comes up in conversation. "It's really hard to say no to my peanut. Plus it's a loyal guard ant, dogs are so yesterday," he says with pride.

Sam snorts. "You don't say," he says. He'd be a little more worried of the thing biting Cassie if it didn't show in the photo just how much they adore each other. Cassie's resting her head on top of the ant's head, almost nuzzling it by the way her cheek looks squished though it doesn't diminish her wide smile at all, while the ant sits (lays?) calmly on the grass of what's likely Cassie's backyard. If he trusted his fingers a bit better at the moment he would zoom in to check if Cassie and the ant really did have matching pink ribbons on them, Cassie's on her hair and the ant's on one of its six legs.

"Antonia will keep her safe," Scott says with a yawn.

Sam's nods, goes to hand the phone back-

"Wait- _Antonia_?" he blurts out, ready to ask why would Scott do that to Cassie, do that _again_ (Sam's already heard the tale of brave Antony the First a few months back when Scott tried his best to keep him conscious after all the blood he'd lost earlier in the fight against 10-foot tall aliens.)

He stops when he sees Scott, already out cold and mouth wide open, the ice bag having fallen over on the pillow next to Scott's face.

Sam snorts again, shaking his head and setting Scott's phone down on the small table between their beds. He'll judge Scott on terrible puns later.

**Author's Note:**

> #where is all the scott/sam at tbh  
> #Where Are All The Tiny bb Cassie Fics At?? MCU fandom pander to me, would ya!!!


End file.
